


Why didn't we do this before?

by Yeppthisisme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, i finished it cuz i was committed, i started writing this cuz i was bored, uhhh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeppthisisme/pseuds/Yeppthisisme
Summary: Dean and I are working a case. With Sam away for awhile, Dean's trying to get... closer... with me.





	1. Tying ties

“It was terrifying.” said the victim. “The thing that attacked me... I don't understand how it got to me. My door was locked, All the windows were shut.” Dean, tongue pushed against the inside of his cheek, glanced at me with concern, he looks back to the old man in the hospital bed. “Sir, did you notice anything strange leading up to your attack? Lights flickering? Weird smells? Nightmares?” The old man hesitates, “No... not really... the last dream I remember having was-” He pauses with dread in his eyes. “Mr. Summers?” says Dean. “Sorry about my partner, he can ask some... personal questions sometimes.” I say, looking at him irritatingly. “It's alright. But why would you two have to know about that stuff anyways? I mean the FBI-” “It's only routine sir,” Dean interrupts Mr.Summers, with a big grin on his face which shows off his dimples. A nurse walks in. “Mr. Summers, there are some police officers outside who wish to speak to y- oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize there were already agents in here.” I look at Dean as he gives me a wink that says “I got this”. “Oh don't worry about it ma'am, we're done here anyways. We've got all we need, and,” he tilts his head towards me “Me and her have a few other cases to attend to.” We shake Mr. Summers hand, and leave as quickly as possible without being seen by the actual cops. As we walk towards our car in the parking lot, Dean loosens his tie. “I hate these damn things, I made it too tight.” “Maybe you should have let me do it for you, instead of being so stubborn about it.” We get in Dean's black 1967 Chevy Impala. “I'm a man, I know how to tie a tie” amused, I grab his tie, “Woah there Y/N, I didn't know you wanted me THIS bad.” I smile and roll my eyes. “Calm down, I know that's all you think about, but I was just examining your fine knot on your tie, since you know, you can do it so well.” I say sarcastically. Our faces are really close now. He tilt his heads and squints his eyes with a smirk, “You want me, don't you?” “What? No.” “Come onnn Y/N” He laughs “We're two consenting adults, Sammy is at Bobby's place, we got my car all to ourselves, ” I let go of his tie, smirk, and grab the steering wheel. He never even lets Sam drive and yet, here I am in the drivers seat with him next to me. I start the engine.“With what your saying, it really seems like it's **you** who wants me.” We drive out of the hospital parking lot and go on to the highway, and head towards the nearest motel, where we'll do some research on this attack.


	2. Why haven't we done this before?

We arrive at “Dave's motel” right off of the highway. Two stars. During the ride over, me and Dean didn't talk. We listened to his five tapes, and he lip-synced all of the songs perfectly. I would be lying if I said I didn't join in for a few of them. “Well? Y/N to earth! You wanna get out of the car and go inside or just continue staring at me?” “Dean I wasn't staring at you I was zoning out.” “Sure you were!” He says, getting out of the car. He glances at me and smiles one more time before walking towards the reception office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We head into our room, it's okay. The carpet is bright green and the walls are a mud brown, not that pretty. The first thing I notice, even with the hideous decor is the bed. One bed. Dean got a room with one queen, instead of two. “Hinting much?” I say, putting Sam's laptop on the table. “What?” he says, acting like he doesn't know what I'm talking about. I look at the bed, then back to him without saying anything. I open the laptop. “Oohhh,” He walks towards the table and sits down across from me. “It was cheaper.” He grins. “Sure it was.” I say, because I know the real reason why. “I mean, there could be other reasons, if you wanted there tobe.” He looks down at the table for a few seconds, then right back up to me with a huge ear-to-ear smile.

I bit my lip. Shit. I don't know what to do. And I think he knows that I don't know what to do, because he slowly scoots his chair over to me, he tilts his head again, raising his eyebrows, “I'm not one to play games with this sort of thing, so, I'm just gonna say it.” He says, leaning closer and closer towards me. I take a deep breath. “I really want you.” at this point, we're inches apart. I whisper, “Is that so?” and smile. He licks his lips, “ Yes ma'am.” He kisses me. His lips are soft. He knows what he's doing. And I can feel in the way he's moving that he wasn't kidding about wanting me. I get up and climb on top of on him “Woah-kay there Y/N, you're serious about this aren't you?” He's getting really touchy at this point. He leans up and kisses my neck as his hand grab my waist. He's strong. Stronger than I thought. He starts running his fingers up and down my stomach, and all the way down to mid-thigh, he pauses. He looks up at me. “What?” I say, blushing, What is he thinking right now? “...Why haven't we, you know, done this before?” He's honestly asking. “Um, Sam? Also I wanted to get to know you a lot better before we did anything... like this.” He nods. “Well,” He wraps his arms around my thighs and picks me up, “I think we can get to know each other a little more. What do you think?” He throws me onto the motel bed.


	3. Getting to know each other

I start getting undressed. He looks at me like he wants to eat me, right before taking his shirt and pants off and throwing them in various directions of the room. “Nice tattoo” I say, as he starts crawling towards me from the foot of the bed. His tattoo is a symbol, placed on his chest, which prevents creatures from possessing him. He laughs, “What? You don't have one?” He lays right above me now, Dean starts kissing my neck slowly moving down my body “Oh I have one, but you're gonna have to find it.” I say, looking down at him. He's around my stomach now, he pauses and looks up at me, “You just made being a hunter so much hotter.” His hands starts tugging at the sides of my booty shorts. “Warmer..” I laugh, he grins, his hands starts moving towards my ass, “Ah! Colder...” He raises an eyebrow, and keeps eye contact, as his hands pulls down my underwear. “Hot...” I smile at him. “Indeed, very hot.” He looks down at my tattoo, It's small. It's placed right above my privates. He looks like someone whose excited to open their Christmas present. He continues kissing down my stomach, down my tattoo... He started kissing my vagina, I felt his breath on my skin as he started licking me hard, he moans “hm, you taste sweet.” His left hand reaches around my leg to grab onto my waist. Dean get up a little bit and wipes his chin off. He stares at me as he licks two of his fingers, “Get ready” He licks his lips and lays back down again, He starts licking me with a rhythm this time, harder, too. Suddenly he stops. I feel his fingers inside me, I gasp a little. “You have no clue how long I've wanted to this to you.” He says in all seriousness, with a tint of anger, my eyes flutter. I can see a little smirk on his face. He slides his fingers in and out of me, curling them upwards each time. I'm breathing heavier now. He pulls them out unbearably slow, just as I started arching my back with pleasure. He starts pulling his boxers down. “Oh don't worry Y/N, I am not done with you.” His penis was bigger than I expected. It was perfect. Not too big not too small. He bites his lip, then laughs, “What?” I ask. “Your tattoo, it protects you from spirits who wants to take control over your body,” He moves his tip around my pussy, teasing me. “But it won't protect you from me doing the same thing” as he finished speaking, he pushes himself inside me, I scream. He knows how euphoric I am, I can see it in his eyes. He knows what he's doing to me, and I can see he feels the same. With every lustful thrust of his pelvis going deep in me, he's starting to lose control over his rhythm. My hips unconsciously push closer to him, which gets a little moan from Dean. I bite my lip as he puts his hand on me placed perfectly so that his thumb softly comforts my clit as he picks up his speed. “Fuck.. Dean... Oh my god..” He looks up from my tattoo, “Oh god's not gonna help you here sweet heart, trust me” He pushes his lips onto mine, I can feel the vibrations of his moans, he's clearly enjoying this experience as much as I am. He moves his hands up to the headboard to push himself harder into me, as he does so, I hear low grunts of pleasure uncontrollably leave his mouth, which send shivers down my spine. I'm losing control. As my nails dig into Dean's back, my back starts to arch in pleasure. A loud moan escapes me. The hunter sharply breathes in through his teeth, I think he felt me tighten around him. He picks up the speed of his thrusts. “Come. _**Now**_.” He orders me. I go over the edge. I practically scream his name as every muscles of mine releases. He follows very shortly after, with a deep and quick shout. We both calm down from our high, so Dean slowly rolls over next to me. “Well then,” he turns to look at me with a big grin on his face, “So much for research.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um it says there are "3/?" chapters, but there are really just 3/3. It's glitchy and it's not changing so yeah, anyways hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
